Santana's life
by mmay47
Summary: Santana gets diagnosed with cancer. How will she tell everyone and how will they react? How will her life change?
1. Chapter 1

"Brittany, where is Santana?" Mr. Schue questioned as he walked in the choir room seeing that everyone else had already taken their self-assigned seats.

"She has a doctor's appointment. Coach Sue was mad because Santana missed practice after school yesterday because she was not feeling good so Sue said that she needed to get a doctor's note or she would be kicked out of the cheerios. She should be here soon." Brittany clarified.

"Alright then, let's start talking about the set list for sectionals!"

I walk into the glee club only about 15 minutes late, I just wanted to feel normal. I know that this news would change my life in every plausible way, but I did not want that change to start yet. Nobody seems to notice that something is wrong, thankfully, only greeting me with hellos and smiles, Brittany pulling me into a tight hug.

"What did the doctor say?" Mr. Schue questions. I do not want to say that I have leukemia. I do not want anyone to know that I have to start chemo in less than 1 month in order for me to survive. And I really do not want anyone to know that I am dying.

"It's just a bug. He gave me some antibiotics and said that I will be fine." I lie. I hate that I have to lie to them. They are my family. My parents are not around, ever. I mean last I haven't talked to them in over 3 months. They are always gone. Honestly, I like it better when they are not home. When they are home, bad things happen. My parents physically abuse me, but I've learned to live with it, because they are only home for about a month every year. Nobody asks about my family life, because my parents send me money every month, mostly to keep up their appearance. So the glee club is the closest thing I have to family, no matter how much I try to deny it.

"That's great Santana. Let's get back to learning the dance for nationals. Santana, you, Mike, and Brittany will be in the front, and I was hoping you would take the lead on the song." I zoned out, too caught up in my own thoughts to really pay much attention to the dancing and singing happening around me. I caught onto the dance moves quite easily, being one of the best dancers of the group. I just couldn't shake the thought that I had to tell my parents tonight that I had cancer.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that I have to call my parents, I just have not been able to bring myself to do so. I have been sitting on my bed, staring at my phone for over an hour, trying to dial my dad's cell number. I have to just press the call button. I have to push myself to do it. Why is this so hard for me? Probably because I know that they will not react well. They will not be sad and worried about me like normal parents. They will probably say that it's my fault and be mad at me for getting cancer, even though my dad is a doctor. They've been looking for an excuse to get rid of me ever since I was born. Why did they even have a child? I press the call button, not really caring what they say about it anymore, because it's not like they love me anyways.

"Dad? I have to tell you and mom something"

"What is it Santana? Your mom and I will be home tomorrow night, can't it wait?" my dad responds, sounding almost annoyed with hearing my voice. I decide that I do not want to do this in person, seeing their face when I tell them this will only make it worse. I'm just going say it.

"I have Leukemia, stage 2." I spit out, without meaning to say it as harsh as it comes out. A long pause follows my statement, my nervousness growing more and more intense.

"Santana, your mother and I will be home tomorrow night. I do not want to see you there. Get your stuff and find somewhere to stay, we did not have a child so that we could pay for you to get cancer treatment. This is not acceptable." This makes me mad. I knew that they would not react with love and kindness like most parents would, but this astounds me. They're kicking me out because I have cancer?

"Why did you have a child then. You don't seem to really want one." I yell before hanging up my phone, the anger taking over me. I can't bring myself to move, trying to process what has happened in the past six hours, from my cancer diagnosis to my parents throwing me out. With this realization, I remember that I have nowhere to go. I do not want to be in this house anymore, surrounded by things that THEY bought and pictures of THEM. I begin packing all of my clothes and belongings in to bags, leaving only what reminds me of my so called 'parents'. 45 minutes later, my room seems to be all in only 4 duffle bags, which I throw in my car. I drive to the only place I can think of going. McKinley.

Seeing as glee has been over for an hour, and school has been done for 2 hours, there are only a couple of cars in the parking lot. I know that this is my best option if I want to keep both my cancer and the fact that my parents kicked me out a secret for as long as I can. I can't stay in this car though. I walk to the giant rock that the seniors paint every year and sit on that. The cold air feels good, and starts to soothe the headache I got from all of the craziness. Or maybe, I begin to worry, it's from the cancer.


	3. Chapter 3

I pull up to McKinley almost 2 hours before school starts. I have to come up with a lesson for glee club next week, seeing as today is Friday, and I have to finish grading all of these quizzes my class took Monday. When I pull into my normal spot, I see that there is another car there. There are a lot of bags in the back of the car, almost like they are moving. Weird, Figgins should be the only other person here, but this is definitely not his car. Maybe one of the students came in to use the library or something. As I walk towards the door, I notice what looks like a Cheerios uniform on the ground by the side of the Senior Rock. The closer I get, the more I realize that there is a person in the uniform, and the more I realize that the person is a sleeping Santana Lopez.

"Santana" I say shaking the thin, freezing cold girl lightly as to not startle her. She wakes up in a panic.

"Hey Mr. Schue, why are you here?" she asks

"Santana, did you sleep here?" I question the girl who clearly is not yet aware of her surroundings. She looks at where she is and her face changes from a look of confusion to a look of hurt and pain.

"No, I've only been here for a couple of minutes. I was just really tired after yesterday and am still a little sick, so I guess I must have fallen asleep." She says avoiding eye contact with me. That clearly means she is lying.

"I have a huge math test today so I came early to use the library, but the school was locked.", Another lie. Unless she has been here for more than an hour, the school would be open.

"Santana, the school has been open for over an hour. What's really going on?" I ask her seriously. The only response I get is the girl who I thought was unbreakable and could handle any insult or situation thrown at her, bawling into her hands. I wrap her in my arms and we sit there for a good ten minutes, her sobbing the entire time. Not wanting to push her, I walk her into the school and ask the shivering young girl if she has a sweatshirt that I can get her. She tells me that she has one in her car, and I take her keys and run out to get it. I soon realize that the car with the multiple duffel bags belongs to her, and things begin to make more sense. I grab her the first warm sweatshirt I find, not wanting to invade her privacy too much, and rush back into the choir room where I left her.

As I hand her the black, oversized sweatshirt, I ask her "Santana, did you lose your house?" She shakes her head and, between sobs says "No, my p-p-parents kicked me out."

She again begins sobbing uncontrollably, and at that moment I make the decision that this young, broken girl will live with me and Emma, whether she wants to or not. I will not allow her to sleep outside, or even in a car, ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

I hate that I broke down in front of Mr. Schue. I am supposed to be this tough girl who does not need anybody's help. I can't face him anymore; I know one thing for sure though; I cannot go to glee club today, maybe never again. As I go to walk out of the school at the end of the day, I try to go as fast as I can so that I do not run in to anyone from Glee. I know Brittany is not here today, she is in Chicago for the next two weeks visiting family, and I have only seen Quinn and Puck today.

"Santana!" I hear an all too familiar voice yelling from down behind me

"What do you want, hobbit?" I ask in a voice that sounded much more broken than rude. Rachel seems to catch this and has a look of concern on her face for a second, but drops it when she walks closer to me.

"We have a mandatory glee practice today. Sectionals are less than two weeks away and we _need_ to win." Rachel says in a very strict voice.

"I'm not going, I'm thinking about quitting Glee." I say as quickly as I can so that I do not show the emotions that come along with even the thought of quitting a club that has become a huge part of me and leaving people that have been a better family than my own by a landslide. I walk as fast as I possibly can to get away from the girl I have begun to think of as a sister. Her shock at my statement allows me enough time to turn the corner into a much more crowded are of the school, making it hard for her to get to me. The crowds part when I walk through out of fear, so it makes it much easier for me to get around the school. I make it to my car before Rachel can question me anymore and I start to sob. Not knowing where else to go, I drive to the Lima Bean and sit at one of the tables to do my Calculus homework.

***Rachel's POV***

I see Santana walking through the halls of McKinley High, looking like she is going to leave. I try to catch up to her, but decide to just yell out to her to remind her of the mandatory glee rehearsal. When she answers, with her normal slightly insulting nickname for me, her voice seems to crack a little. She does not have the same confidence and, I'll admit, somewhat rude sounding tone to her voice as she does when she normally talks to me. But something about her face makes me not want to push her to tell me what is bothering her, so I decide to just stick to reminding her about Glee. The shock that enters my body when she informs me that she will be quitting glee club was so astounding that I could not even react at first. When I finally comprehend what she said, I try to follow her, but due to her popularity and the fact that she has a bitchiness about her that scares most people, she is able to glide through the halls with no problem, whereas I am basically blocked by almost everyone else. By the time I make it to the parking lot where I know she parks her car, I see her driving off in the opposite direction of her house. I have to go to glee club, and I will respect her privacy by not telling anyone about our conversation, but I will go to her house after to make sure she is okay.


	5. Chapter 5

***Mr. Schue's POV***

When I walk into Glee Club, I realize that Santana is missing. This really concerns me after what happened this morning. I wanted to talk to her after rehearsal to make sure that she is okay and offer for her to stay at my house in the guest room if she needs somewhere to sleep.

"Where's Santana? I saw her earlier today, so I know that she was at school." I question the rest of the glee club. Everyone looks around, as though expecting someone else to answer. Oddly, only Rachel is able to answer my question.

"She was not feeling well. She told me that she was going to go back to her house to rest." Rachel responds. Well, that seems positive. Maybe her parents are letting her stay, maybe it was just an overreaction. At least that means that she has somewhere to sleep, and I now know where she is.

"Okay, thanks Rachel. Everyone, lets practice the dance we learned last rehearsal. Sectionals are coming up and we still do not have this perfect." Practice seems to continue as normal, except Rachel seems slightly distracted. Nothing to worrisome though.

***Rachel's POV***

I cannot concentrate during glee rehearsal because of how distressed Santana seemed earlier. As soon as the clock says 5:00, I rush out the door to my locker. I quickly grab my bag and all of the books I will need for the night, and head to my car. I drive straight to Santana's house; I know where it is because I drove her back after one of Puck's parties when she drank way too much. When I pull up, I realize again how large the house is. The house is easily 10 times larger than my house, and my family is pretty well off. I do not see Santana's distinctive matte black Mercedes G-Wagon, but I go to the door anyways, assuming that she must have just parked in her garage. When I ring the doorbell, I am met with a man that I have never seen before, who I decide is Mr. Lopez. He does not seem very welcoming.

"Who are you?" Mr. Lopez questions

"I am a friend of Santana's. I came to check on her, she seemed pretty upset earlier." I say, trying to ease the obvious tension. My statement, however, only seems to upset him more. Her starts to glare at me, as if he is angry at me even mentioning Santana's name. He continues his eerie glare for what seems like forever before replying.

"That useless thing does not live here anymore. As far as I am concerned, she never existed." The man says this in an overwhelmingly monotoned voice, making this extremely concerning statement seem like an everyday occurrence. I have no idea how to respond, so I decide to just walk back to my car.

***Mr. Schue's POV***

After Glee rehearsal, I decide to go to the Lima Bean so that I can finish grading the tests that I obviously did not have time to finish when I was trying to calm a clearly overwhelmed girl. When I pull up, I see a familiar car parked right in front of the entrance. It's definitely Santana's, it has all of the duffel bags in the back. I thought she was sick and resting back at her house. I walk in to the Lima Bean and search for the thin, Latina, finding her sitting in a chair in the back corner. As I approach her, I see that she begins to panic.

"Santana, are you okay, Rachel said you went home sick, I think she went over there after Glee to check on you." If she wasn't panicking before, she definitely was by now.

"Rachel went to my house? Why would you let her do that? I told you I was kicked out and you just let her go over there?" With this statement, she begins to breath as fast as if she had just ran a marathon.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, it's okay. I will call Rachel and tell her that you are here. Everything will be fine, you just need to take deep breaths and calm down." I say in attempt to help the girl. I dial Rachel's phone number, but she doesn't answer. I leave a message telling her that I found Santana and that she is fine. After this I lead the Latina girl back to my car and get her bags from her car. I put her bags in the trunk of my car, and by the time I configured the five fairly large duffel bags into the trunk of my clearly smaller Honda Accord, the girl was sleeping in the passenger seat. I drive the 15 minutes back to my house, trying not to wake the clearly exhausted passenger. When I pull into the garage to my house, I gently shake Santana awake, trying not to startle her. For a second, I see the weakness and fear in her eyes before she immediately replaces it with her tough, confident mask again.


	6. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone!

I have decided that I will only be updating this story after I get at least 5 reviews on the chapter. I have been really busy with school recently, and have tried to keep up with this, but it's become very hard to keep updating it. Thank you for all of the support!


End file.
